


Shawn Takes A Dive

by MusicalRaven



Series: The Waters of Confusion [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Loaded Nachos, M/M, very close talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 10:20 and Shawn is outside Lassiter's apartment. He's been debating whether he should just go home the whole way here and now that he's right outside the door he wants to turn tail and run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Takes A Dive

**Author's Note:**

> So I lost the original writing for this part but I don't really mind cause the old one was really drawn out and boring. So I rewrote it into something you guys will enjoy

Sometimes Shawn asked himself, _"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"_ Usually he was fucking something up pretty badly or messing with someone he knew could easily snap his neck. But he never expected to ask himself this while on his way to Lassie's apartment.

Honestly, he's been in Lassie's apartment more times than he could count, most of those times being times Lassiter still didn't know about. But this was different. This time Lassie would be there, staring at him and…they had kissed. Which was still something Shawn was having trouble processing. It should have been just a quick peck, Lassiter shoving him away when he even tried. Shawn had expected that. He'd already built a wall over his heart long ago. It wouldn't do anything to him. Except Lassie had kissed him back. Not even that, he fucking attacked him mouth. Like wow. For a grumpy old fartface, he could actually kiss pretty damn well. And that was what started the first crack in Shawn's wall.

Shawn leaned against the hallway, staring a few doors down at Lassie's apartment. He knew this wasn't a good idea. To keep Lassiter riled up like this. To push the issue. But he wanted another kiss. Not just out of pity or something but…he wanted Lassiter to like him, something he never thought would happen. But now there was a crack, and there was hope, and Shawn was screwed.

He groaned and banged his head back against the wall. He should leave. He should take his two loaded nacho plates and just go home to stuff his face. Lassie would be relieved. He didn't want him here anyways.

 _"When did that ever stop you?"_ His mind retorted and Shawn wrinkled his nose. He didn't care if Lassie didn't want him here. Lassie never wanted him near either. That's not why he wanted to leave. _"Then what's stopping you?"_ He thought. Shawn chewed on his lip. Well, nothing, which was exactly Shawn's problem.

He glanced back at Lassie's door and swallowed hard. Fuck it. He was going in. 

Shawn took a few quick strides and before he knew it he was knocking on the door. After a few seconds with no answer, he shifted his weight and knocked again. Suddenly the door flew open, revealing a very haggard looking Lassie. His face immediately went sour once he saw Shawn.

"I thought you had decided to make the wise decision of not coming." Lassiter said and Shawn's eyes flitted to the clock on the wall behind him. 10:23pm. Huh. He looked back at Lassie and shrugged.

"I got stopped by the plant down in the lobby." He lied smoothly, grinning. "She's quite a stunning beauty."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "You're attracted to plants now?"

"Hey, don't kink shame me." Shawn said, pouting and leaning against the door frame. Lassiter leaned back slightly, as if wanting to keep his distance. Shawn smirked. "Do I smell? Maybe like cheese? Or garlic pickles? I did have some for lunch."

"Look Spencer," Lassiter said, ignoring his super charming smile. "I am very tired and not in the mood for your shenanigans. So you can go home." He started to close the door but Shawn quickly wedged his foot in the door. Lassiter narrowed his eyes and went to slam it harder but Shawn, seeing this coming, quickly grabbed the door as well. 

"Please Lassie?" He held up a plastic bag. "I brought nachos, like I said. Please please please?" Lassie continued to glare at him, so he changed tactics. "If you let me in I won't sit outside your room all night knocking." Lassiter groaned in frustration.

"Ugh. Fine, but you're in and out." He opened let go of the door and walked back into the apartment, allowing Shawn to push the door open. He strode in happily, setting the back down on the counter and leaning against it. Lassiter just plopped down on the couch, looking increasingly annoyed. Shawn thought he looked adorable. He couldn't help it. Lassie was just so easy to annoy and so cute when he got mad. He felt like he was in first grade, tugging on Lassie's pigtails.

"Want some loaded nachos? They have lots of cheese, tomatoes, onion, beef, jalapeños…" Shawn said, counting off each on his fingers.

"That sounds disgusting." Lassiter said. "And I've already eaten."

Shawn pouted again. "Aww but you knew I was coming. Why didn't you wait?"

"Because I was hoping you would stay home." He said pointedly, with an added glare. Shawn just met his gaze with a smile.

"Well I'm here now! I'll stick them in the fridge for later then." He grabbed the bag and put it in Lassie's fridge. He swung the door shut and walked back over to the counter, only to see Lassiter frown.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" He asked, looking a bit confused. Shawn shook his head.

"Not without you. These nachos are meant to be shared, Lassifrass." He said, leaning back again. Lassiter looked pained by the answer but didn't say why. Instead, he leaned back as well and stared at him, as if expecting something. Shawn stared back, letting the seconds tick by and Lassiter started to squirm. Perfect. Finally, when Lassiter was about to ask what the fuck he was doing, Shawn spoke.

"Why'd you kiss me back, Carlton?" Shawn asked, obviously startling Lassie with the use of his first name. Lassiter blinked, taking a few seconds before replying.

"I was tired. I wasn't in my right mind." Lassiter said with a frown, eyes looking away from his.

"Bullshit." Shawn said. He crossed his arms and cocked his head at Lassiter. "You were performing just fine at work and have been sleeping great at night. So, bullshit." Lassiter narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms as well but didn't say anything. So Shawn continued. "Now, considering you were yelling at me only minutes prior, I really would like to know. You aren't the spontaneous type, and yet…" Shawn waved a hand. "That happened. Why?"

Lassiter pursed his lips. "It just did." He retorted. "It happened. It's done. Just move on already."

Shawn shook his head. "Nah. You know very well why I can't." Shawn stood up straight and walked over to where Lassiter sat. Lassie sat up straighter, watching him warily. Shawn plopped down on the other side of the couch and turned to face him, cocking his head again. "Scared of me, Lassie?"

Lassiter glared at him. "Spencer, you've been here long enough."

Shawn huffed a laugh. "You know, you're like a weirdly creamy chocolate that refused to be broke by my teeth. Hard to get through to but," Shawn looked him up and down then smiled slightly, "Very worth it."

Lassiter frowned but Shawn caught the slight tinge of red on his cheeks. "Spencer-"

"Just tell me, Lassie." Shawn said, crossing his arms over his knees and resting his head on them. "I'm not moving til you do."

Lassiter's frown deepened. "I could have you arrested for trespassing."

"Too hard. You just want to sleep. So, just say it and I can go." Shawn said.

Lassiter stared at him for a moment, before looking to the side and speaking. "Fine. I don't know. I don't know why I kissed you or why I even let you kiss me. I don't know why it won't leave my head and why you won't leave my damn house." Lassiter sighed. "I just don't get it. I'm not gay."

Shawn shrugged. "Hey, neither am I. But do the labels really matter?"

"Of course they do." Lassiter snapped.

"Why?"

Lassiter looked back at him, noticing his open expression and feeling more annoyed. "Because. Labels determine who you are. What you're allowed to do. They keep things from chaos."

Shawn smiled again. "What's wrong with a little chaos?" Shawn paused for a second, his heartbeat ramping up twice fold before he decided on his next move. He took a breath and rolled forward so he was sitting on his knees, and subsequently, much closer to Lassie. Lassie leaned away, startled by the sudden movement.

"Spencer-" He started but Shawn leaned forward and interrupted him.

"You need to learn to let go more, Carlton. You're much too caught up in rules to see what you want." He looked down at Lassiter's lips then back up at his eyes. "And I know there's a lot you want you refuse to even admit to yourself, too afraid of a 'label.'"

Lassiter swallowed heavily and Shawn watched his Adam's apple bop, fighting the urge to lean forward and nip it with his teeth. "You don't know what I want, Spencer." Lassiter said, his voice faltering a bit. Shawn leaned closer, inches from their lips touching.

"Neither do you." Shawn mumbled, licking his lips lightly and grabbing the couch back to keep his balance. Lassiter didn't move away, only stared at him. Shawn could see the indecision in his eyes but he refused to make the first move this time. He wanted Lassiter to kiss him first this time. He wanted Lassiter to care. To want him.

Lassie swallowed again and shuttered slightly when Shawn's breath ghosted over his lips. Shawn suddenly felt a hand on his lower back and leaned his body forward over Lassiter's. He gripped the couch tighter, his position a bit more precarious now. If he let go, he'd fall right on top of Lassiter. Now wouldn't that be interesting…

"Shawn," Lassiter started before pausing again. Shawn blinked at the use of his first name but didn't say a word. He didn't dare break Lassiter's train of thought. Lassiter looked down at Shawn's lips then back up at him. He spoke again, his voice lower. Quieter. "Were they telling the truth?"

It took Shawn a moment to get what he was referring to, but he remembered. Right before the kiss, Lassiter had listened in on Juliet and Gus talking. Shawn had known what they were talking about purely by their faces. They're pretty much open books after all.

Shawn nodded slowly. "Yeah. I really do like you. Like like not just normal like cause otherwise I wouldn't kiss you…or be in the position." Shawn looked down at their close bodies and chuckled. "Hey, if I fell forward this would be like a rom com. Expect I get to be Ryan Reynolds."

Lassiter wrinkled his nose. "What are you even talking about?"

"The Proposal. Sandra Bullock was the reluctant distant one. Fits you quite well. Many people called her the witch."

Lassiter's mouth twitched in a smile and he huffed a laugh. "So now we're discussing movies? You really have no ability to focus on one subject."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who refuses to just kiss me."

Lassiter blinked and immediately looked down at his lips. His cheeks started to turn red instantly. "Uh…I don’t…"

Shawn sighed. "Look if you want me to go I'll just-" Before he could finish his sentence Lassiter leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips to his. Shawn squeaked in surprise, making Lassiter pull back quickly. 

"I thought-"

"Oh no you don't." Shawn said before leaning forward and starting the kiss again. Lassiter stiffened for a moment but quickly softened, leaning closer. Shawn's arms started to shake slightly from the position he was in and when Lassiter's hand pulled his back closer, he lost his grip and fell onto him, making both of them loose their breath. 

Shawn gasped then started to laugh. "Told you."

Lassiter, despite himself, started to laugh as well. "You're so weak."

Shawn frowned. "Am not."

Lassiter smirked. "I could've held myself in that position easily."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Liar. You just wanna undermine my manliness."

Lassiter chuckled and eyed him up a second before wrapping his arm around Shawn's back and flipping them over. Shawn's eyes widened in surprise as his back hit the couch and he stared up at Lassiter, swallowing hard. Lassiter continued to smirk, easily trapping Shawn with his arms and keeping him suspended above him. "Something wrong, Spencer?"

"I-" Shawn cleared his throat. "I just realized I have no idea what I'm getting myself into."

Lassiter wavered for a second, but surprisingly actually leaned forward and whispered, "Shawn?"

"Uh, yeah?" He said uncertainly."

"Shut up." He growled, surging forward and kissing him, harder this time. Shawn gasped and grabbed at the front of his shirt. Lassiter leaned his body closer without breaking his grip, nipping at Shawn's lip, making him gasp again. Shawn's grip tightened on his shirt. Fuck, what had gotten into him? Just a minute ago, Lassiter looked like he was going to kill him. Now, they were making out? Shawn's head was spinning with questions. But when Lassiter lowered his head and started to kiss Shawn's neck, his mind went blank.

Lassiter pressed his body even closer, pushing Shawn down into the couch. Shawn titled his head back and used his other hand to grab at Lassiter's hair. Lassiter kissed down his neck before picking the hollow of his throat to latch onto sucking hard and swirling his tongue. Shawn made a loud moan, startling Lassiter. He pulled back, licking his lips and staring t Shawn. They both breathed hard, both unsure of what had just gotten into them.

Lassiter swallowed, and glanced down at the obvious hickey now on Shawn's neck. He glanced back up at Shawn, who just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"Did you just-" Shawn blinked then tried again. "You just gave me a hickey."

"It seems like it." Lassiter said slowly. He looked suddenly uncomfortable.

Shawn let out a shaky laugh. "Wow. When you let go, you really let go."

Lassiter frowned. "Shut up, Spencer."

Shawn chuckled but decided to go ahead and do just that. He ran his hands through Lassiter's hair, tilting his head slightly. "You like me. Like, you actually _like_ like me."  
Lassiter pursed his lips. "Don't think-"

"Say it." Shawn said, tugging his hair lightly.

"No." Lassiter said, scowling.

"You liiiiiike me." He sang, and Lassiter glared at him. Ah, good to know he still annoyed him. Kissing him didn't make him an instant softie. That would suck. He still liked annoying him after all.

"I will kick your ass out." Lassiter warned.

"No you won't." Shawn said, leaning up and pressing his lips against his.

Lassiter didn't say another word for a quite a while, after that.


End file.
